My All is In You
by Kim Yura
Summary: Ryeowook yang selali menurut dan m elakukan semua yang Yesung perintahkan, karena satu hal. ryeowook mencintai Yesung. apakah Yesung mencintainya juga? BL Yewook Slight!EunHae


cast :

Kim Jongwoon aka Yesung

Kim Ryeowook

Slight! Eunhae

Genre :

Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rated : T

Lenght : oneshoot

Summary :

Ryeowook yang selali menurut dan m elakukan semua yang Yesung perintahkan, karena 1 hal. ryeowook mencintai Yesung. apakah Yesung mencintainya juga?

Disclaimer :

Yewook milik Tuhan YME, kedua orang tuanya, Super Junior, dan ELF.

Warning : BL(Boys Love),OOC, TYPO(S), ALL AUTHOR POV

DON'T LIKE YAOI OR THE CAST? DONT READ!

- My All Is In You-

_**ibyeoli oneun geol algo isseodo **_

_**geudae ddeonalgga nan sumeul meomchwodo.  
nunchi motchaen deut utgo isseumyeon **_

_**urireul jinachyeo galkka **_

_**[Even though i know that our parting is approaching**_

_**Because you're leaving i hold my breath**_

_**When i smile without realizing it, am i passing us by**_

_**Even though pretenting to smile without knowing why…]**_

"Yesung hyung, ini minum yang kau mau" ucap seorang amja imut yang bisa kita panggil wookie. Wookie atau Kim Ryeowook seorang namja imut yang berstatus sebagai kekasih seorang namja populer Kim Jongwoon atau biasa di panggil Yesung. Yesung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah ryeowook yang tersenyum manis sambil menyerahkan minum yang ia minta.

"heum, ne" ucap Yesung cuek lalu meminum minuman tersebut sampai tak bersisa. Ryeowook menatap lekat Yesung. Merasa diperhatikan Yesung menatap Ryeowook sinis.

"apa yang kau lihat? ppali cari makan! aku lapar!" ucap Yesung sedikit berteriak sambil berlalu meninggalkan Ryeowook sendirian. Ryeowook yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum miris. diahanya bisa menurut karena ia mencintai namja itu.

.

.

_**.**_

Ryeowook membawa dua buah bekal makanan. Satu untuk dirinya, dan atu lagi untuk namja yang ia cintai. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Yesung. Dia berjalan ke arah taman belakang sekolah, tempat Yesung beristirahat, dan ditempat itulah Ryeowook menyatakan cintanya pada Yesung.

FLASHBACK ON

Ryeowook berjalan jalan di sekitar sekolah, tapi dia berhenti di suatu ruangan. Ruang Klub Musik. dia mendengarkan seseorang sedang bernyanyi sambil memainkan pianonya.

_**Oneuldo nae gieogeul ttarahemaeda**_**  
**_**I gil kkeuteseo seoseongineun na**_**  
**_**Dasin bol sudo eomneun niga nareul butjaba**_**  
**_**Naneun tto I gireul mutneunda**__**Neol bogo sipdago**_**  
**_**Tto ango sipdago**_**  
**_**Jeo haneulbomyeo gidohaneun nal**__**Niga animyeon andwae**_**  
**_**Neo eobsin nan andwae**_**  
**_**Na ireoke haru handareul tto illyeoneul**_**  
**_**Na apado joha**_**  
**_**Nae mam dachyeodo joha nan**_**  
**_**Geurae nan neo hanaman saranghanikka**__**Na du beon dasineun**_**  
**_**Bonael su eopdago**_**  
**_**Na neoreul itgo salsun eopdago**_**  
**_**Niga animyeon andwae**_**  
**_**Neo eobsin nan andwae**_**  
**_**Na ireoke haru handareul tto illyeoneul**_**  
**_**Na apado joha**_**  
**_**Nae mam dachyeodo joha nan**_**  
**_**Geurae nan neo hanaman saranghanikka**__**Nae meongdeun gaseumi**_**  
**_**Neol chajaorago**_**  
**_**Sorichyeo bureunda, ooh**_**  
**_**Neon eodinneungeoni**_**  
**_**Naui moksori deulliji annni**_**  
**_**Naegeneun**__**Na dasi sarado**_**  
**_**Myeot beoneul taeeonado**_**  
**_**Harudo niga eobsi sal su eomneun na, oooohh~**_**  
**_**Naega jikyeojul saram**_**  
**_**Naega saranghal saram nan**_**  
**_**Geurae nan neo hanamyeon chungbunhanikka, ooh**_**  
**_**Neo hanaman saranghanikka**_**  
**_**Oooh oooh~**_

suara baritone yang khas membuat jantung Ryeowook berdegup kencang. pada hari itu juga ryeowook mencari segala informasi tentang namja terebut. Kim Jongwoon, sering dipanggil Yesung. Yesung sering menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di taman belakang sekolah. mempunyai dua orang sahabat bernama Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae.

berbulan bulan ryeowook menghabiskan waktunya untuk menjadi stalker Yesung, sampai akhirnya Ryeowook memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Yesung. Seperti biasa, Yesung sedang berada di taman belakang sekolah bersama kedua sahabatnya. Ryeowook telah memantapkan hatinya untuk menerima jawaban apapun yang Yesung berikan.

"Yesung hyung" panggil Ryeowook pelan. Yesung merasa terpanggil, menatap sinis namja imut yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Eunhyuk dan Donghae hanya menatap mereka bedua. sebenarnya Yesung kesal karena acaara bermain PSPnya terhenti.

"saranghae Yesung hyung. apakah kau mau menjadi namjachinguku" ucap Ryeowook takut takut. Yesung tak menjawab, ia tengah berfikir. '_sepertinya bisa dimanfaatkan'_ fikirnya.

"baiklah mungkin bisa dicoba. Siapa namamu namja imut?" tanya Yesung sambil mengeluarkan seringainya. '_tampan'_ batin Ryeowook. ryeowook merona. "Kim Ryeowook imnda, hyung bisa memanggilku wookie"

FLASHBACK OFF

Ryeowook mendekati Yesung yang sedang medengarkan musik dari ipodnya. Ryeowook medekatkan kotak bekalnya ke depan wajah Yesung sambil tersenyum manis. Yesung hanya mengambil kotak bekal tersebut tanpa melihat ke arah Ryeowook lalu lansung memakannya. Ryeowook menduduki dirinya di sebelah kanan Yesung. sambil ersenyum ia memakan bekalnya. Selesai makanYesung memperhatikan Ryeowook. Sebelumnya, Yesung ingin memberikan kotak bekalnya ke Ryeowook, tetaapi sekarang ia malah memperhatikannya. '_imut'_ batin Yesung

DEG!

oh apa yang kau fikirkan Kim Jongwoon! kau itu hanya memanfaatkannya. sepertinya otakmu harus di setting ulang! tapi wajah Ryeowook terlampau imut jika sedang seperti itu!

Merasa diperhartikan, Ryeowook menoleh ke arah Yesung. Ia melihat Yesung yang sedang menatapnya dengan intens. Ryeowook berulang kali mengerjapkan matanya, menambah kadar keimutan seorang Kim Ryeowook. Yesung yang tersadar dari fikirannya langsung menatap Ryeowook dingin, lalu memberikan kotak bekalnya ke Ryeowook. dan sekali lagi, meninggalkan Ryeowook sendirian. Tetapi Ryeowook merasa senang, karena Yesung menatapnya.

Dilain tempat, Yesung mengacak acak rambutnya. Terlintas difikirannya wajah Ryeowook yang sangat imut yang seketika membuat jantung Yesung berdebar kencang. "apa yang terjadi dengan diriku? apakah aku menyukainya? tidak boleh! itu tidak boleh terjadi Kim Jongwoon!" gumam Yesung lalu pergi menuju kelasnya.

-SKIP TIME-

Pulang sekolah, dimana waktu yang sangatdinanti nantikan semua murid ta terkecuali dengan Kim Jongwoon. saat diluar kelas, ia melihat Ryeowook yag sedang bercengkrama dengan temannya.

DEG!

Jantung Yesung berpacu dengan cepat saat melihat Ryeowook tertawa bebas. Terlihat sagat imut. oh ayolah Kim Jongwoon! bilang pada seluruh dunia bahwa kau mencintainya sekaran. tapi itu menjadi mustahil. ego dan gengsi Ysung terlalu tinggi uuntuk itu. Yesung menyudahi acara mari-memperhatikan-Ryeowook dan berjalan pulang.

Ryeowook melihat Yesung berjalan sedirian menuju gerbang sekolah, langsung mengejar Yesung setelah pami dengan temannya. "Hyungie" panggil Ryeowook, tetapi tak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari mulut Yesung. "Hyungieee" kali ini Ryeowook memanggil Yesung dengan jurus aegyonya. tetapi nihil! Yesung masih tak menghiraukan Ryeowook yang berada di belakangnya. Ryeowook menghela nafas. Tiba tiba Ryeowook jala mendahului Yesung dan berdiri tepat di depan Yesung. membuat mau tak mau Yesung menghentikan langkahnya.

"mau apa kau?" tanya Yesung dingin. wajahnya terlihat datar tanpa ekspresi

"Aku ingin ke Rumah hyungie, boleh yaa" mohon Ryeowook sambil mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya yang membuat Yesung menelan ludahnya. masih tanpa ekspresi, Yesung mengiyakan permohonan Ryeowook. Ryeowook tersenyum senang. "gomawo hyung. jeongmal saranghae" ucap Ryeowook, dan membuat hati Yesung berdegup kencang.

-At Yesung's House-

Yesung masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang diikuti Ryeowook. "aku pulang!" teriak Yesung. Eomma Yesung yang melihat adeulnya pulang, langsung menghampirinya. Ryeowook yang melihat eomma Yesung segera membugkukan badannya hormat.

"eoh? kau membawa teman Yesungie?" tanya wwanita paruh baya tersebut. Sebelum Yesung berbicara, menjawab pertanyaan eommanya, Ryeowook dengan segera memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Annyeong haseyo ahjumma, Kim Ryeowook imnida. Aku namjachingu Yesungie hyung" ucap Ryeowook senang. Eomma Yesung memperhatikan Ryeowook muai dari atas sampai bawah. Ryeowook yang dipehatikan pipinya bersemu merah. Yesung yang melihatnya hanya bisa salah tingkah. Yesung meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih diperhatikan eommanya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar.

"kyeopta! kajja masuk Ryeowookie" ucap eomma Yesung sambil menggandeng Ryeowook masuk. eomma Yesung mengajak ngobrol Yesung sedangkan Yesung masih berada dikamarnya. mereka bercerita bersama sama kadang tertawa. seperti eomma dengan adeul kandungnya sendiri.

Dikamarnya, Yesung menenangkan jantungnya yang dari tadi tak bisa di ajak kompromi dengan dirinya. "sepertinya aku mencintainya, terperangkap dalam permainanmu sendiri. Dasar bodoh" gumam Yesung pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengacak acak rambutnya tetapi tak membuat kadar ketampanannya menurun. Akhirnya kau mengakuinya Kim Jongwoon! Yesung keluar dari kamarnya dan menemukan eommanya dan namjachingunya sedang asyik becerita. eommanya yang melihat dirinya segera memanggilnya. Yesung menduduki dirinya di sebelah Ryeowook.

"Ryeowookie sangat cocok denganmu Yesungie, kau sangat pintar mencari kekasih! eomma sangat menyukai pribadi Ryeowook" ucap eomma Yesung dengan ceria. mendengar perkataan wanita paruh baya tersebut, membuat mereka berdua salah tingkah dengan pipi yang merona merah.

"sudah, jangan malu malu. Yesung! kau antar Ryeowookie pulang, sudah hampir malam. kasihan Ryeowookie" perintah eomma Yesung. Yesung lalu mengantarkan Ryeowook pulang.

.

.

.

.

The Next Day

Ryeowook memasuki toilet sebelum masuk ke kelasnya. di dalam toilet ia bertemu dengan dua sahabt Yesung. Duo EunHae juga melihat Ryeowook dan langsung mendekatinya.

"apa kau masih berhubungan degan Yesung?" tanya Eunhyuk. Ryeowook yang ketakutan hanya bisa mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

"waw! Yesung ternyata sangat hebat! hey Ryeowookie, si Yesung hanya mempermainkanmu. ia tidak serius berpacaran denganmu. dia hanya mengganggap kau pembantunya! coba kau fikir Ryeowookie, Yesung tak pernah baik padamu, tak pernah memperlakukanmu seperti pasangan kekasih lain, dan dia juga tak pernah mengucapkan kata cinta padamu!" Jelas Donghae

DEG!

kata kata Donghae menampar Ryeowook. semua perkataan Donghae benar. jadi selama ini dia hanya dianggap sebagai pembantu Yesung? tubuh kecil Ryeowook terjatuh, lalu ia menanis dalam diam. sedangkan Duo Eunhae sudah pergi meninggalkan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

Yesung memasuki sekolahnya dengan wajah sumrigah. Ia ingin segera bertemu dengan Ryeowook-nya. Yesung memasuki kelas Ryeowook. Nihil, Ryeowook tak berada disana. Yesung mencari ke seluruh sekolah, bahkan ia membolos pelajaran pertama hari ini hanya untuk mencari Ryeowook. Yesung tampak berfikir, mungkin hari ini Ryeowook tak masuk. Itulah yang ada difikirannya. Yesung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya.

Sudah satu minggu Ryeowook tak masuk sekolah dan membuat Yesung frustasi. Kemana namja imut itu? Hari ini Yesung memutuskan untuk dating ke rumah Ryeowook. Setelah sampai di rumah Ryeowook, dengan segera Yesung mengetuk pintu tersebut dengan keras. Tak berselang lama seorang wanita paruh baya-eomma Ryeowook- keluar

"Yesungie, Kau mencari Ryeowookie ne?" Tanya eomma Ryeowook, Yesung mengangguk.

"ne ahjumma, apakah Ryeowook ada didalam?" Tanya Yesung sopan. Seketika wajah wanita paruh baya tersebut berubah sedih. Yesung yang melihatnya hanya terdiam.

"Ryeowookie sudah pindah ke China dengan appanya. Padahal eomma mau dia disini. Oh iya, sebelum Ryeowookie pergi, dia menitipkan surat ini kepadamu Yesungie" ucap eomma Ryeowook lalu menyerahkan surat tersebut.

"ne ahjumma. Gomawo" Yesung membungkuk hormat lalu berjalan menuju mobilnya. Dengan segera ia membaca surat tersebut. Tak lama kemudian ia menangis, memukul stir mobil yang tak bersalah lalu melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

_Yesungie hyung, annyeong^^_

_Saat hyung membaca surat ini, mungkin wookie sudah takakan berada disamping hyung, menemani hyung lagi. Ah wookie terlalu pede. Hyung pasti membuang surat ini sebelum membacanya._

_Wookie ingin melanjutkan sekolah wookie di China. Hyung jangan bersedih ya hehehe_

_Sebenarnya wookie juga tak mau, tetapi wookie juga memiliki batas kesabaran menunggu cinta hyung. Wookie ga lelah mencintai hyung tapi hyung pasti tak akan mencintai wookie seperti wookie mencintai hyung. _

_Jaga diri hyung baik baik. Jangan sampai sakit sakitan ya hyung^^ wookie pasti kangen hyung._

_Cari pengganti wookie yang lebih baik dari wookie ya. Wookie ga akan lupain hyung. Wookie saying sama hyung. Jeongmal saranghae._

_Dari Kim Ryeowook._

_**Sarangi ireohkae (Ireohkae ggeuttaereol baraedo) **_

_**ggeutmeoril boyeodo ibyeoli eoneusae **_

_**([Imi eotcholsueobneun)**_

_**naege dagawa annyeong  
(Annyeongirado my girl) insal geonnedo  
Ajik naegen (Imi ajikgonnaegen) **_

_**neol naeryeonohneun ge eoryeoungeol jogeumman siganeul jwo**_

_**I'm afraid you're going to say goodbye**_

_**It seems our love is endling like this (Even though you say it's endling like this)**_

_**Before i know it our parting is approaching (It's already unavoidable)**_

_**You say "Goodbye" (You say Goodbye my girl)**_

_**Letting you go like this is difficult to me (To me it's still)**_

_Author masih newbie. Salam kenal semua^^ Ini FF author pertama yang di publish disini. Bolehkah berbaik hati memberikan Reviewnya^^_


End file.
